


Hey Arsehole! Special

by CrimsonEcho



Series: Hey Arsehole! [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom/Top Dean, Castiel Talks Dirty, I can't believe that was really a tag, M/M, Multi, Pervy Castiel, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEcho/pseuds/CrimsonEcho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much Dean and Harry and Castiel doing it and thats it. I mean who doesn't like a little smut every once in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Arsehole! Special

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been writing Hey Arsehole! and I have a bunch done I just need to connect the bits and pieces and I am having trouble with that so to tide everyone over I'm posting this sex scene. So take my attempt to appease you all. I've been going crazy trying to figure it all out and I don't want it to be bad so please be patient.

Harry looks down and sees Dean’s lips wrapped around his cock and moans at the delicious sight. Castiel continues the pinch both of Harry’s nipples while licks, bites, and sucks his way up Harry’s neck from behind. Castiel’s voice is as much a turn on as all the touching, “He’s such a good little cock slut isn’t he. Dean just can’t wait to have your cum all over his face.”  
Dean moans around Harry’s cock at Cas’ words. The vibration almost sends Harry over the edge. Castiel grinds his throbbing erection on Harry’s ass and groans at the contact.  
“Wouldn’t you like that Dean? Have Harry’s cum all over your face?”  
Dean moans again and pulls off Harry’s cock panting. Harry lets out a desperate whine.  
“Fuck. Cas… need you.. need you inside me now.”  
Cas stops the tortuous pinching and pull of the tight little peaks on Harry’s chest and begins to prepare Harry’s tight little hole one finger at a time.  
“First I’m gonna stretch out our sweet little Harry here. Then you are gonna bend him over start fucking him. Right now I think you are being a little neglectful of newest bondmate. I want him to cum before you fuck him.”  
Moaning Dean sucks Harry back into his hot wet mouth flicking his tongue in the slit then wrapping it around the head. He sucks harder when Harry threads his fingers into his hair.  
With two fingers in Harry’s ass Cas starts thrusting angling different ways each thrust crooking his fingers this way and that to find his prostate. Harry lets out a high pitched whine when he finds it.  
“You like that don’t you? My fingers in your ass, hitting your prostate. When you’re about to cum I want you to pull Dean’s head back and let him finish you off by hand. Then when you cum and want you to blow your load all over that pretty face of his. Can you do that for me?” Harry nods his head letting out a whine when Cas hits his prostate as Dean suck particularly hard on his head doing that thing with his tongue, “Harry you have to tell me not nod, speak. Can you do that for me?”  
“Merlin… Yes.. Casss… P-please.. I need more.. harder.. faster anything. Just more.. I’m so close.”  
Dean pulls off to finish him by hand looking up at the beautiful sight of their mate lost in passion. He watched Cas bite his claiming mark.  
Cas’ bite threw Harry over the edge. He thrust his hips wildly into Dean’s hand and back onto Cas’ fingers shooting his seed all over Dean’s face, in his hair and even some on his chest.  
Soon Harry fell limp in Cas’ arms his hole still spasming around his fingers. Dean’s hand slowing to a stop. If their mate looked this completely ruined after one orgasm Dean could only imagine what he looked like after more.


End file.
